Contraexemple la teoria Pământului bătrân
Îți ia un singur contraexemplu pentru a demonstra falsitatea teoriei Pământului bătrân. Cea mai mare parte a „evidenței” unui Pământ bătrân are la bază ideea că lipsesc exemple de falsificabilitate, precum datarea radiometrică, și așadar nu vor fi satisfăcute cerințe minime de admisibilitate la un tribunal. Dacă fiecare dintre următoarele 54 contraexemple la teoria Pământului bătrân ar avea numai 10% șanse să fie valabile, atunci probabilitatea ca Pământul să aibă miliarde de ani ar fi mai mică de 0.5%. Cu alte cuvinte, probabilitatea ca Pământul să fie tânăr ar fi de 99.6%.Aceeași analiză poate fi aplicată teoriei Pământului tânăr, dar nici un contraexemplu valabil n-a fost găsit în secole de încercări ateiste. În plus, sunt peste 100 de probe ale unui Pământ și al unui univers tânăr (Vezi [http://creation.com/age-of-the-earth Age of the earth: 101 evidences for a young age of the earth and the universe]). În plus, multă evidență științifică suplimentară sugerează o vârstă tânără a Pământului și a universului, iar organizația susținătoare a craționismului biblic, Creation Ministries International, a publicat articole intitulate 101 evidențe ale unei vârste tinere ale Pământului și universului și Cât de bătrân este Pământul?, ambele rezumând mai multe evidențe ale vârstei tinere a Pământului. Mai multe argumente pot fi găsite în articolul Argumente pentru o creație recentă Motivația ateilor de a insista pe învățătura falsă că Pământul este bătrân este ca să-i tragă pe studenți de la prezența lui Dumnezeu și a-i da la o parte de la Iisus Hristos. Ateii sunt de asemenea motivați și influențați de faptul că teoriile lor evoluționiste cer universului să aibă vârsta neplauzibilă de miliarde de ani. Contraexemple Lista (destul de incompletă) de contraexemple la teoria Pământului bătrân include următoarele: Istorie thumb|200px|Deși este frecvent citată de suporterii teoriei Pământului bătrân, [[Noua Cronologie|cronologia egipteană revizuită și bine susținută furnizează de fapt o evidență puternică în favoarea Pământului tânăr.]] # Cea mai veche evidență directă a documentelor scrise, a îmbrăcăminții, a rămășițelor de civilizații, a inelelor de copac, etc.—nu este mai veche decât anul 3,000 î.Hr. și cu siguranță nu este mai veche de 4,000 î.Hr. Pe când adepții teoriei Pământului bătrân pretind că există artefacte mai vechi de 4,000 î.Hr., acești oameni ajung la astfel de concluzii datorită propriilor presupoziții (i.e. lentilele prin care ei văd lumea) că evoluția este adevărată, că Pământul este bătrân și că oamenii au fost inițial proști și au devenit mai inteligenți cu trecerea timpului.Mortenson, Terry (7 iulie 2015). Trillions of “Artifacts”—Who’s Really Got the Problem?. Answers in Genesis. Recuperat pe 13 aprilie 2017.Climer, Phillip (May 23, 2012). Archaeology and the Bible. Answers in Genesis. Recuperat pe 13 aprilie 2017. # Peste 270 de culturi au legende ale potopului ce se aseamănă clar cu relatarea biblică a potopului.Legends of the Flood. Answers in Genesis. 30 ianuarie 2014. Recuperat pe 18 august 2016.White, Monty (29 martie 2007). Flood Legends. Answers in Genesis. Recuperat pe 18 august 2016. În timp ce criticilor le place să spună că relatarea biblică a potopului descinde din alte povestiri, în realitate este invers, relatarea biblică a potopului fiind cu mult superioară oricărei legende a potopului în mai multe feluri.Lacey, Troy & Anderson jr, Lee (1 octombrie 2013). The Genesis Flood—Not Just Another Legend. Answers in Genesis. Recuperat pe 18 august 2016. Legendele creației există de asemenea, dar din nou, relatarea biblică este superioară.Ham, Steve (March 29, 2011). Is Genesis 1–11 a Derivation from Ancient Myths?. Answers in Genesis. Recuperat pe 18 august 2016. # Noe, fiii săi și următorii lor descendeți menționați în Biblie sunt găsiți și numiți în numeroase culturi și există o cantitate mare de mărturii extra-biblice în favoarea existenței lor, arătând că au fost oameni reali care au avut un impact real.Hodge, Bodie (19 august 2010). Chapter 28 - Was the Dispersion at Babel a Real Event?. Answers in Genesis. Recuperat pe 18 august 2016. Există genealogii regale în Europa care își duc limitele familiale până la Noe. # Culturile vechi din toată lumea au construit structuri în formă de zigurat, de exemplu egiptenii, babilonienii și mezoamericanii. Aceasta este o probă solidă că ele își au originea pe același teritoriu și că Turnul Babel a fost fost un turn real în formă de zigurat. # În istorie, cu cât ești mai aproape pe plan geografic de Babel, cu atât mai devreme s-au dezvoltat civilizațiile din acea zonă pentru prima dată, această fiind o puternică probă că toate civilizațiile provin inițial de la Babel și s-au răspândit din acel loc pe întreg Pământul.Landis, Don (2015). [https://answersingenesis.org/store/product/secrets-ancient-man/?sku=10-2-463 Secrets of Ancient Man]. Green Forest, Arkansas: Master Books. ISBN: 9780890518663. Chiar și istoricii seculari acceptă astahttp://www.ancient.eu/image/1068/ și numesc Sumerul „leagănul civilizației”.Mark, Joshua J. (April 28, 2011). Sumer. Ancient History Encyclopedia. Recuperat pe 5 septembrie 2016.Mark, Joshua J. (2 septembrie 2009). Mesopotamia. "'Ancient History Encyclopedia''. Recuperat pe 5 septembrie 2016. # Lista Regelui Sumerian este în mod remarcabil similară cu genealogia biblică din Facerea 5. Există o corelație strânsă între cele două liste (una dintre ele îi exclude pe biblicii Adam și Noe), este menționat potopul și toți regii au durate de viață lungi, astfel furnizându-se o mărturie puternică că sumerienii recunoașteau practic istoria înregistrată în Biblie. # În timp ce mulți evoluționiști arată spre istoria egipteană (care, potrivit lor, datează dinaintea creației biblice și a datării potopului) ca probă împotriva Pământului tânăr, un număr din ce în ce mai mare de specialiști recunosc că multe dintre sursele tradiționale ale istoriei egiptene sunt inexacte și interpretate greșit, iar datele revizuite ale istoriei egiptene se potrivesc în mod remarcabil cu istoria biblică.McClellan, Matt (24 august 2011). Ancient Egyptian Chronology and the Book of Genesis. Answers Research Journal. Recuperat pe 18 august 2016.Mitchell, Elizabeth (22 iulie 2010). Chapter 24 - Doesn’t Egyptian Chronology Prove That the Bible Is Unreliable?. Answers in Genesis. Recuperat pe 18 august 2016.Mitchell, Elizabeth (1 aprilie 2008). Dating the Pyramids. Answers in Genesis. Recuperat pe 18 august 2016. În plus, datarea cu radiocarbon aduce probe în plus că civilizația egipteană a apărut mai recent decât s-a crezut inițial.Mitchell, Elizabeth (19 septembrie 2013). Radiocarbon Dating Shortens the Timeline for Ancient Egypt. Answers in Genesis. Recuperat pe 18 august 2016. # Din cauza viziunii lor asupra lumii, evoluționiștii consideră că omul vechi n-a fost la fel de inteligent ca cel de azi și că n-a posedat tehnologie superioară. În orice caz, multe descoperiri arheologice în legătură cu vechile civilizații au demonsatrat contrariul—că omul vechi a fost foarte inteligent, poate chiar mai inteligent decât societatea modernă, precum și avansat tehnologic în anumite privințe.Landis, Don (2012). [https://answersingenesis.org/store/product/genius-ancient-man/?sku=10-2-423& The Genius of Ancient Man]. Green Forest, Arkansas: Master Books. ISBN: 9780890516775.Ham, Ken (31 decembrie 2012). Geniuses, Not Brutes!. Answers in Genesis. Recuperat pe 18 august 2016. # De-a lungul istoriei, tot felul de culturi diferite au avut legende și relatări realiste din partea istoricilor balaurilor. Există probe foarte solide că dinozaurii erau vii și o parte foarte reală a culturilor vechi (inclusiv a unora dintre cele mai recente), confirmându-se astfel teoria Pământului tânăr și relatarea biblică a originilor.Hodge, Bodie (October 1, 2011). Dragon Legends—Truths Behind the Tales. Answers in Genesis. Retrieved August 18, 2016.Dragons: Fact or Fable?. Answers in Genesis. Recuperat pe 18 august 2016. De fapt, au avut loc niște relatări despre dinozauri care locuiesc în jungle izolate din Africa în zilele noastre.Ham, Ken (October 25, 2007). Chapter 12 - What Really Happened to the Dinosaurs?. Answers in Genesis. Recuperat pe 18 august 2016. # Este o asemănare izbitoare în ce privește felul în care diverse culturi din întreaga lume văd constelațiile. În culturi foarte diferite, constelațiile pe care oamenii le văd sunt aceleași, inclusiv Carul (Ursa) Mare și Carul (Ursa) Mic(ă), ceea ce înseamnă că oamenii au dezvoltat astfel de idei împreună, mai degrabă decât de pe diferite direcții ale globului. Nelson, Brooke C. (5 octombrie 2016). Do the Big and Little Dipper Support the Bible’s Timeline?. Answers in Genesis. Recuperat pe 16 octombrie 2016.Henry, Jonathan F. (decembrie 2008). Constellations: legacy of the dispersion from Babel. Creation.com (taken from Journal of Creation 22(3):93–100). Recuperat pe 16 octombrie 2016. Diferiți profesori (inclusiv dintre cei ce au o viziune laică asupra vieții) au reușit să urmărească, prin precesiunea Pământului, când ideile despre constelații au fost dezvoltate de om, iar datele aproximative descoperite sunt între 2800 î.Hr. și 2100 î.Hr., chiar în jurul datei răspândirii de la Babel. În plus, s-a aflat că latitudinea unde au locuit cei care au dezvoltat ideile despre constelații este, aproximativ vorbind, între 30 și 42 grade latitudine, din nou în linie cu Ararat și Babel. # Este bine documentat că oamenii din trecut i-au depășit în mare măsură pe cei moderni pe plan fizic și mental.Pierce, Larry (5 aprilie 2017). What Were Early Post-Flood People Like?. Answers in Genesis. Recuperat pe 5 aprilie 2017. Astronomie # Orbita Lunii este un contraexemplu foarte puternic: Luna se depărtează de Pământ cu o rată„Măsurile arată că Luna se depărtează de Pământ cu o rată de aproximativ 3.8 centrimetri pe an.” Measuring the Moon's Distance Apollo Laser Ranging Experiments Yield Results de Fred Espenak, GSFC Planetary Systems Laboratory (LPI Bulletin, No. 72, August, 1994). ce arată că nu poate fi mai în vârstă de 1.37 miliarde ani, mult mai puțin decât pretinșii 4.5 miliarde de ani.Recession of the moon from the earth De fapt, aceasta presupune că luna a început să existe fiind în contact Pământul, ceea ce n-ar fi posibil fără a cauza instabilitate orbitei acestuia, catastrofe pe Pământ și alte probleme ce ar fi împiedicat Pământul și Luna să fie ceea ce sunt azi. În plus, orbita Lunii devine din ce în ce mai mult și în mod neașteptat excentrică, ceea ce sugerează o lipsă de stabilitate de lungă durată,http://arxiv.org/abs/1102.0212 cea ce este o probă contrară față de teoria Pământului Bătrân. # Galaxiile spirale par a fi tinere și doar sugestiile implauzibile ale existenței materiei negre pot împăca spiralele cu credința într-un univers învechit . # Expansiunea universului se accelerează, ceva ce nu s-ar întâmpla dacă Big Bangul ar fi avut loc miliarde de ani în urmă; accelerarea sugerează că Big Bangul (sau creația) este recentă.Unii insistă că este vorba de hocus nevăzuta „energie neagră” și „materie neagră” pentru a încerca să explice accelerația. # Orbitele planetare din Sistemul Solar - inclusiv cea a Pământului - sunt instable și inconstante în cursul lungilor perioade pretinse de adepții teoriei Pământului Bătrân.Newsweek: "An embarrassing little secret of astronomy ....". (Newsweek has inexplicably taken down its article, but it is quoted by Google and other links)Existence of collisional trajectories of Mercury, Mars, and Venus with the Earth de J. Laskar & M. Gastineau, Nature 459, 817-819 (11 iunie2009). Believers in an Old Earth speculate that the instability would not result in problems in a billion years, but other computer simulations could be developed to demonstrate multi-body instability for the solar system far more recent than that. # Cel puțin o galaxie spirală se rotește în direcția opusă rotației cozii sale, aceasta sugerând o vârstă prea tânără care să fi generat coada, fapt ce e în contradicție cu teoria că cozile galaxiilor spirale s-au format de-a lungul unei perioade lungi de timp."Hubble Shows Galaxy Rotating In The Wrong Direction" # Cea mai bătrână stea din univers se află la aproximativ 6000 de ani lumină depărtare de Pământ, întocmai cum afirmă Biblia și un model al teoriei Pământului tânăr.http://www.astrobio.net/also-in-news/the-oldest-star-in-the-known-universe/ # În timpul misiunii New Horizons, s-a descoperit că suprafața planetei Pluto are mult mai puține cratere decât se aștepta și că are o atmosferă de azot care se pierde la o rată prea rapidă ca să fi fost acolo de milioane sau miliarde de ani.Pluto’s Young Surface. Answers in Genesis (din Answers Magazine). 1 octombrie 2015. Recuperat pe 4 noiembrie 2016. Ambele probe constituie argumente solide în favoarea unui univers tânăr. Sursă Conservapedia:Counterexamples to an Old Earth Referințe Categorie:Teoria creaționistă a Pământului tânăr